A Real Charmer
by The-ZXY-Friends-Fan
Summary: A fic about Fox and Kay! Updated, finally!
1. Default Chapter

Fox  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of James E. Reilley, and the people at Passions.  
Note: This takes place right after Fox comes to town. Kay is not pregnant. Sam and Grace aren't arguing as much as they are on the show. Sheridan and Luis are a happy couple.  
  
Fox was wandering around the Crane mansion, looking for someone. His Aunt Sheridan. He'd always liked her when he was growing up. She was the nicest to him. He wanted to go talk to her about something. He knew she'd help him out.  
After a few minutes of searching, he found a door marked "Private." Well, he just had to find out what was behind that door; it was in his nature. Fox didn't even bother trying the doorknob. If he knew his father Julian, it was locked. And locked tight. Using a credit card or any other simple method wasn't going to open that door. He realized he didn't have the time right now to worry about it though.  
He left the door and continued on his quest for Sheridan. He walked past the Crane library, and found Rebecca. He walked in and asked her where Sheridan was. Rebecca told him she was probably at the Crane cottage, since that's where she lived. He thanked her and was on his way.  
He reached the cottage and knocked on the door. She seemed slightly less than thrilled to see him, especially since she was only wearing a robe.   
He heard Luis yell from the bedroom, "Who's at the door, Sheridan?"  
"It's only my nephew, Fox." She yelled back to him. "What do you want, Fox?"  
"I need your advice, Aunty Sheridan." He let himself in, and sat on the couch. "I've got girl troubles."  
"You've got girl troubles?" She couldn't believe Fox, who was always so sure of himself, had girl troubles.  
"Yep. Can you help me out?"  
"You want my help?"  
"Yes."  
"And it can't wait?"  
"No."  
"All right, what is it?"  
Before Fox could tell her, Luis came out of the bedroom, also only wearing a robe. Sheridan giggled at the sight of him, since he was wearing her pink fluffy robe. "What do you want, Fox?"  
"Nice robe, Luis. I'm here to get some help from my Aunty Sheridan. I've got girl problems."  
"You?" Luis stared at him in disbelief.  
"Surprising, I know."  
"Well, what is it? Maybe I can help." Luis just wanted to get rid of Fox quicker.  
"See, there's this girl I like. But I don't know if she likes me back. And since everyone here in Harmony doesn't seem to like me much, she probably hates me."  
"What a surprise." Luis said.  
"Fox, maybe you should try being nicer to people. You're too devious and sneaky. That's why people call you 'Fox'."  
"Hmm. You make a good point Aunty. I'll try that. If there's anything else I need, can I come back?"  
"Uh, sure. I guess so." Sheridan was a little baffled at the fact that Fox wanted her help. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.  
"Thanks. I've got to run, see you guys later!" Fox left the cottage before Sheridan or Luis could bid him farewell.  
  
***  
  
Fox was sitting in his room pondering over what Sheridan had told him. He should be nicer to the girl he liked. It was a strange thought. He had been taught as he grew up that he was a Crane, and from his father's acts, the Cranes were not nice people. They were devious and sneaky, and did whatever it took to get what they wanted. "But why?" he wondered, "You could probably get what you wanted by being nice too. And save yourself a lot of trouble along the way." See, this is exactly why he liked Sheridan. She was so smart.  
He learned along the way that the way to winning a woman's heart was to find out her interests and then use that to bond with her. He had to talk to someone to find out what she liked. Theresa could help him with this, since no one else probably would. She was the only one who liked him at all.   
So Fox started wandering around the Crane mansion again, this time looking for Theresa. He bumped into one of the maids and asked her. She gave him directions and he was on his way.  
When he reached her room she was holding little Ethan. "Theresa?"  
"Fox. Hi. Come on in, have a seat." She greeted him with a smile.  
"Thanks." He took a seat. "I need your help with something. It's about a girl. I like her a lot and I'd like to know her better. I want you to tell me some of her interests so I can bond with her." Fox was a little nervous, he had never asked for someone else's help with this kind of stuff before.  
"Well, sure! I'd love to help you Fox. Just tell me who she is and I can tell you a bit about her." She leaned forward eagerly. "So who is it? Who's the lucky girl you've got a crush on?"  
He paused a moment. "Well, I've only seen her at the engagement party. And I only heard her talking and stuff. I've never actually met her. It's Kay Bennett."  
Theresa squealed. Fox was not expecting that at all, it hurt his ears a little. "You like Kay? That's awesome!" she started to think of Kay's interests.  
"So what does she like?"  
"Well, let's see. She's in love with Miguel." Theresa had a look on her face that told Fox he would have one hell of a time trying to get Kay to think of someone, or something, other than Miguel.  
"Hmm, another man. This is no trouble. I can sweep her off her feet so fast, she won't know what hit her." Fox looked confident. He'd had lots of experience charming girls he wanted.   
"Wow. I sure hope you know what you're doing, Fox. Kay is madly in love with Miguel. It's all she ever talks about."  
"Theresa, step-mommy, don't worry. I can handle this, easy. So what are some of her other interests?"  
"You know, I'm not really sure, Fox. I'm not that close to her. You should just try talking to her first. Just say hi and start a light conversation. Be charming. Makes sure she gets the hint that you want to get to know her better."  
"Okay. That sounds like a good plan. Thanks, Theresa. You've been a big help." Fox smiled at his step-mommy.  
"Anytime Fox. I'm here for you, okay?" She smiled back.  
"Okay. Bye."  
Fox left her room and went into his own to ponder what he would say to Kay when he started charming her off her feet.  
By nightfall he had a plan. Tomorrow he would start to execute it. "She won't know what hit her," he thought to himself with a devious look on his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

***  
  
Fox was sitting in his room pondering over what Sheridan had told him. He should be nicer to the girl he liked. It was a strange thought. He had been taught as he grew up that he was a Crane, and from his father's acts, the Cranes were not nice people. They were devious and sneaky, and did whatever it took to get what they wanted. "But why?" he wondered, "You could probably get what you wanted by being nice too. And save yourself a lot of trouble along the way." See, this is exactly why he liked Sheridan. She was so smart.  
He learned along the way that the way to winning a woman's heart was to find out her interests and then use that to bond with her. He had to talk to someone to find out what she liked. Theresa could help him with this, since no one else probably would. She was the only one who liked him at all.   
So Fox started wandering around the Crane mansion again, this time looking for Theresa. He bumped into one of the maids and asked her. She gave him directions and he was on his way.  
When he reached her room she was holding little Ethan. "Theresa?"  
"Fox. Hi. Come on in, have a seat." She greeted him with a smile.  
"Thanks." He took a seat. "I need your help with something. It's about a girl. I like her a lot and I'd like to know her better. I want you to tell me some of her interests so I can bond with her." Fox was a little nervous, he had never asked for someone else's help with this kind of stuff before.  
"Well, sure! I'd love to help you Fox. Just tell me who she is and I can tell you a bit about her." She leaned forward eagerly. "So who is it? Who's the lucky girl you've got a crush on?"  
He paused a moment. "Well, I've only seen her at the engagement party. And I only heard her talking and stuff. I've never actually met her. It's Kay Bennett."  
Theresa squealed. Fox was not expecting that at all, it hurt his ears a little. "You like Kay? That's awesome!" she started to think of Kay's interests.  
"So what does she like?"  
"Well, let's see. She's in love with Miguel." Theresa had a look on her face that told Fox he would have one hell of a time trying to get Kay to think of someone, or something, other than Miguel.  
"Hmm, another man. This is no trouble. I can sweep her off her feet so fast, she won't know what hit her." Fox looked confident. He'd had lots of experience charming girls he wanted.   
"Wow. I sure hope you know what you're doing Fox. Kay is madly in love with Miguel. It's all she ever talks about."  
"Theresa, step-mommy, don't worry. I can handle this, easy. So what are some of her other interests?"  
"You know, I'm not really sure, Fox. I'm not that close to her. You should just try talking to her first. Just say hi and start a light conversation. Be charming. Makes sure she gets the hint that you want to get to know her better."  
"Okay. That sounds like a good plan. Thanks, Theresa. You've been a big help." Fox smiled at his step-mommy.  
"Anytime Fox. I'm here for you, okay?" She smiled back.  
"Okay. Bye."  
Fox left her room and went into his own to ponder what he would say to Kay when he started charming her off her feet.  
By nightfall he had a plan. Tomorrow he would start to execute it. "She won't know what hit her," he thought to himself with a devious look on his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

***  
  
The next day Fox went out to buy the elephant for Kay. He mailed it to her with the note that read, "Kay, hope you like the stuffed animal. A little birdie told me you love elephants. I'd like to go out with you sometime, I'll pick you up Friday at 7. [heart] Fox."   
He had only two days to prepare the perfect date. Fox needed more help than just Theresa. Sheridan and Luis would be useful. He hated asking so many people for help, but he really liked Kay, and didn't want to screw it up. Normally, a Crane would never be caught dead asking a Lopez-Fitzgerald for anything, but Fox wasn't exactly brought up that way. He didn't care too much who he had to ask. Fox was different from the rest of his family, in more ways than one.  
Right after he mailed the package, he stopped by the Book Café for a coffee. Fox called Luis's cell phone and asked him to meet him at Sheridan's cottage. Luis told him he was already heading over there to meet Sheridan.  
Soon, Fox was on his way. When he got there, Sheridan and Luis looked a little surprised to see him again.  
"Fox, you need more help with this girl you like?" Sheridan asked of him when they got settled in the living room.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry to bother you guys again, but I really like her and I don't want to screw it up by acting…well…like a Crane."  
Sheridan looked surprised, "Wow. I always thought you were just like the rest of the Cranes. But you're a bit different, too."  
Fox smiled. Luis asked him, "Well, start at the beginning. Who's the girl?"  
Fox hoped they wouldn't judge him. "Kay Bennett."  
Sheridan and Luis smiled. "That's great, Fox! If she falls for you, hopefully she'll get over my brother, Miguel. You charm her good."  
"Thanks, Luis."  
For the rest of the afternoon, Sheridan and Luis helped Fox learn how to act in front of Kay. They told him to be himself, but nice. They gave him plenty of good advice, and together they decided where he would take her on their first date. Fox would pick her up, then take her the Lobster Shack. When they were done eating, they would go for a walk in Harmony Park.   
  
***  
  
Kay was delighted to receive another package from Fox. Her mom finally asked her whom the gifts were from. She told her, "Fox Crane."  
Her mother was not pleased. "A Crane? A Crane is sending you these gifts?"  
"Yes. Why? What's the difference? It's not like you care."  
"Kay, of course I care. I do love you. Don't you know the reputation of the Cranes? They treat people horribly," Grace told her daughter with a somewhat concerned tone in her voice.  
"Mom, Fox isn't like that. He's a total gentleman. He asked me out for this Friday, okay? He's picking me up at 7."  
Grace was shocked, "What? You're not going out with him. You don't even know the guy."  
"Hence the reason I'm going out with him," Kay said right before she went back upstairs to her room.  
Grace needed to hear Sam's opinion on this. Surely he wouldn't let his daughter date Fox Crane. She picked up the phone and called Sam's cell phone.  
"Sam Bennett here." Sam answered the phone professionally, since it was usually for work.  
"Hi, Sam."  
"Grace, hi. What is it?"  
"Kay thinks she's going out with Fox Crane this Friday."  
He thought for a minute. "Okay, what's wrong with that?"  
"I don't want my daughter dating a Crane. You know how awful they treat people." Grace didn't understand why Sam couldn't comprehend this.   
"Oh, Grace, you're being too protective. I've met Fox; he's not as bad as the rest of his family. I'm sure he'll be on his best behaviour, and Kay is mature. She can handle awkward situations. Honey, I have faith that she'll be fine." Sam tried to calm his wife down a bit.  
"All right, fine. If you say she can go…"  
"I do. Don't worry about her. Look, honey, I've got to go. There's some stuff here I have to deal with. I'll be home a bit late tonight, okay?"  
"All right. I love you, Sam."  
"I love you too, bye."  
As they hung up, Grace wasn't convinced that Kay would be okay. She'd have to make sure she had her cell phone on her, so she could call if anything was going on that she was uncomfortable with. 


	4. Chapter 4

***  
  
Later that day, Kay went to hang out at Miguel's. While she was there, Kay mistakenly brought up the subject of how she was going out with Fox on Friday.  
"You're going out with a Crane?" he exclaimed.  
"Why does everyone keep fixating on that?"  
"Do you know their reputation? You can't go out with him," Miguel told her.  
Kay scoffed, "What are you? My mother? You can't tell me what to do. I'm going out with him, whether you like it or not."  
"I guess you're right. I can't tell you who you can and can't date. But I don't think it's the best idea to start dating a Crane."  
"Well, that's your opinion. I'm going out with him, and that's that," she stood up, "Look, I've got to go home now. Call me tomorrow, okay?"  
"Uh, all right. See you later."  
"Bye." And with that, Kay left Miguel's. During her walk home, she wondered where he got these ideas. He couldn't tell her what to do. No one could. She was old enough to make decisions on her own.  
Miguel was left in his room staring after Kay. He couldn't believe that she was going to go out with Fox Crane. "What is wrong with Kay? She could get hurt if she goes out with Fox. Besides, she should be with me. I've loved her for so long, if only she knew my real feelings. But she doesn't. And she doesn't love me back. She likes Fox now, and I'm with Charity. I love Charity, I really do." He fell back on his bed. Life was so complicated.  
  
***  
  
It was the night of the big date. Fox was in his room getting ready, with Theresa's help, of course. She was tying his tie for him.  
"And make sure you pull out her chair for her," she reminded him.  
She was done tying the tie. He turned around and smiled at her, "Theresa, I've got it. Don't worry, I'll be a perfect gentleman."  
She laughed, "I know you will be. I just want you to have a good time."  
"And I thank you step-mommy. You've been so wonderful to me with all of this."  
They smiled at each other. They were finally glad to have someone who could understand them.  
  
***  
  
Kay was trying to put everything together for her date with Fox tonight. Simone was over, helping her get ready.  
"Kay, I sure hope you know what you're doing. Call me if you need anything tonight, all right? I'll have my cell phone on all night."  
"I will, Simone. Stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. Why does everyone keep thinking I'm going to get hurt? Does no one think that Fox could possibly like me just for me?"  
"Kay, that's not it. We're just concerned because we love you."  
Kay rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Simone." She put a final spritz of hairspray in her hair, and Kay was ready. "This is it. I'm off."  
Her mom called upstairs to let her know that Fox was there. She glanced out the window after calling out, "Be right down!" and saw Fox's car. He had obviously taken one of the family's Jaguar's. Kay smiled to herself and went downstairs. 


	5. Chapter 5

***  
  
Their walk in Harmony Park was charming. The park looked so beautiful with a blanket of snow starting to fall on everything. They got sick of walking for a minute and sat down on a bench.   
"The park looks so beautiful in the snow. I should really come out here to enjoy it more," Kay told Fox.  
"I agree. I wish I could have lived in Harmony when I was a kid just for the park. The boarding schools I attended never had parks this pretty. Especially not ones with someone as pretty as you to sit with me."  
Kay smiled at Fox, "You're so sweet. You're a real charmer, you know?"  
"It's my best quality."  
They smiled at each other for a minute without speaking. Then, at the same time, they both leaned in slowly. The kiss was soft and sweet, lips only. They broke and smiled again. But Kay wanted more. So she pulled Fox in towards her again and kissed him, hard and passionately. Her tongue begged for his lips to part for her, and they did. They spent a few minutes making out on the bench, exploring each other's mouths.   
"Wow," Fox said after they took a break.   
"I know. You're a really good kisser."  
Fox glanced down at his watch and noticed it was getting late. "Sorry to ruin the moment, Kay, but it's getting late. We should get going soon."  
She looked at the time, "Ah, so what? Let's stay just a few more minutes."  
"Well, all right."  
The words were barely out of his mouth when her lips met his again.  
  
***  
  
"Sam, Kay should have been home 5 minutes ago. Where is she? Do you think he did something to her? What could he have done? Oh, she's never going out with him again, I swear it!" Grace was freaking out. She kept imagining the worse possible situation, and was driving Sam crazy.  
"Grace, honey, calm down. Nothing happened to Kay. She's just running a little late. They're probably just driving slowly because of the snow outside. She's fine. Stop worrying."  
"Oh! The snow! They probably got into an accident! She's probably at the hospital, and they can't get a hold of us because Jessica's been on the phone for the past two minutes! JESSICA! GET OFF THE PHONE NOW!" Grace was now pacing the living room, as she yelled into the kitchen at her other daughter, Jessica.  
Jessica came out of the kitchen, wondering what was up with her mom. "Mom, what's the deal? I just got on the phone."  
"Kay could be in an accident! We've got to keep the lines clear in case someone is trying to call!"  
Sam gave his wife a hug to calm her down. "Your mother's over-worried because Kay is five minutes late. She'll be fine, but your mother is imagining the worst, naturally."  
"Mom, calm down. Kay will be fine. She probably got caught up making out with him in the car," Jessica mistakenly told her mother.  
The look of shock on Grace's face was priceless. "WHAT?"  
"Uh…then again maybe not. Um…I dunno," Jessica stammered.  
Kay came through the door just then.   
"Kay! You're alright! Oh, thank you, Lord." Grace hugged her daughter. "Where the hell have you been? You're ten minutes late," she said as she smacked Kay's shoulder lightly.  
"Mom, I'm fine. Traffic was a little slow, because of the weather. Sorry I'm late," Kay said. She backed away slowly to go upstairs.  
Jessica followed her to see how the date went. 


	6. Chapter 6

***  
  
Their walk in Harmony Park was charming. The park looked so beautiful with a blanket of snow starting to fall on everything. They got sick of walking for a minute and sat down on a bench.   
"The park looks so beautiful in the snow. I should really come out here to enjoy it more," Kay told Fox.  
"I agree. I wish I could have lived in Harmony when I was a kid just for the park. The boarding schools I attended never had parks this pretty. Especially not ones with someone as pretty as you to sit with me."  
Kay smiled at Fox, "You're so sweet. You're a real charmer, you know?"  
"It's my best quality."  
They smiled at each other for a minute without speaking. Then, at the same time, they both leaned in slowly. The kiss was soft and sweet, lips only. They broke and smiled again. But Kay wanted more. So she pulled Fox in towards her again and kissed him, hard and passionately. Her tongue begged for his lips to part for her, and they did. They spent a few minutes making out on the bench, exploring each other's mouths.   
"Wow," Fox said after they took a break.   
"I know. You're a really good kisser."  
Fox glanced down at his watch and noticed it was getting late. "Sorry to ruin the moment, Kay, but it's getting late. We should get going soon."  
She looked at the time, "Ah, so what? Let's stay just a few more minutes."  
"Well, all right."  
The words were barely out of his mouth when her lips met his again.  
  
***  
  
"Sam, Kay should have been home 5 minutes ago. Where is she? Do you think he did something to her? What could he have done? Oh, she's never going out with him again, I swear it!" Grace was freaking out. She kept imagining the worse possible situation, and was driving Sam crazy.  
"Grace, honey, calm down. Nothing happened to Kay. She's just running a little late. They're probably just driving slowly because of the snow outside. She's fine. Stop worrying."  
"Oh! The snow! They probably got into an accident! She's probably at the hospital, and they can't get a hold of us because Jessica's been on the phone for the past two minutes! JESSICA! GET OFF THE PHONE NOW!" Grace was now pacing the living room, as she yelled into the kitchen at her other daughter, Jessica.  
Jessica came out of the kitchen, wondering what was up with her mom. "Mom, what's the deal? I just got on the phone."  
"Kay could be in an accident! We've got to keep the lines clear in case someone is trying to call!"  
Sam gave his wife a hug to calm her down. "Your mother's over-worried because Kay is five minutes late. She'll be fine, but your mother is imagining the worst, naturally."  
"Mom, calm down. Kay will be fine. She probably got caught up making out with him in the car," Jessica mistakenly told her mother.  
The look of shock on Grace's face was priceless. "WHAT?"  
"Uh…then again maybe not. Um…I dunno," Jessica stammered.  
Kay came through the door just then.   
"Kay! You're alright! Oh, thank you, Lord." Grace hugged her daughter. "Where the hell have you been? You're ten minutes late," she said as she smacked Kay's shoulder lightly.  
"Mom, I'm fine. Traffic was a little slow, because of the weather. Sorry I'm late," Kay said. She backed away slowly to go upstairs.  
Jessica followed her to see how the date went. 


	7. Chapter 7

***  
  
"Fox, this is so much fun," Kay told him as they went to sit down during a break in their tango lesson. "You're a great dancer."  
"Thanks, Kay. You're getting pretty good yourself. I think you're a natural," he told her with a smile.   
"You're so sweet. How did you get to be so charming?" She looked up into his big, beautiful, brown eyes with a dreamy look on her face.  
"Well, my grandmother was Swedish, and my grandfather was actually a tiny, little bunny," he told her, trying to keep a straight face.  
She giggled a bit, "Okay, now you're even cuter!"  
They laughed together and then he suddenly pulled her face close to his and kissed her.  
"Couples! Back to dancing!" their dance teacher yelled out in the middle of their kiss.  
Kay and Fox both rolled their eyes, but got up and headed for the dance floor. They started dancing again, both thinking that the other one was incredible.  
After the lesson, everyone went into the changerooms to change. Fox made sure to take a bit of extra time. After everyone else had left, they were the only two people left on the dance floor. The lights dimmed and soft tango music started to play.   
"May I have this dance?" Fox held out his hand for Kay to take.  
She looked surprised, but thrilled and replied, "But of course." She took his hand and he led her out to the floor.  
They danced together for a long time, both of their hearts fluttering with the thrill of being in the other's arms.  
  
***  
  
For a few months, things continued like this. Fox continued to charm Kay, and she was falling head over heels for him. For their 6-month anniversary, Kay decided to surprise Fox with a romantic dinner at her house. He didn't seem to have remembered that it had been exactly 6 months, so he would definitely be surprised. He thought they were going out, like usual.  
She was in the kitchen with Simone and Theresa, who were helping her prepare dinner. Well, that's why they were there. They weren't being much help. They were caught up in their favourite soap opera on TV, Port Charles.   
Kay was making pasta for dinner, with a special sauce she invented herself containing a mix of olive oil, garlic, and a few other ingredients. For the appetizer, she had bought a shrimp ring. And for dessert she had made a lemon meringue.   
She called out from the kitchen, "Do either of you know how much an ounce is in litres?"  
"Kill him, Tess!" Theresa was yelling at the TV.  
Simone was, too, "Run away, Steven!"  
Then Kay heard then both shriek. She just assumed that neither of them had heard her. She sighed as she picked up the phone to call her mom to ask her.  
Soon after the soap opera was over, Simone and Theresa left. Kay went to get dressed, and soon enough Fox knocked on the door. She went to answer it and saw him standing against the doorframe, looking incredibly dreamy.  
"Hello, Kay," he greeted her, with a kiss.  
"Hi, Fox," she closed the door as she let him in.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Actually, I had something else in mind for tonight," she told him as she led him towards the dining room.  
He saw the food all laid out on the table and the dining room lit up with candles. His lips curved into a smile. "Kay, you made dinner?"  
"I sure did. Happy anniversary," she said as she smiled.  
"Anniversary?" he looked a little confused.  
"Yep. Our first date was exactly 6 months ago."  
"I remember! Oh, Kay, you're so wonderful to me. What did I do to deserve you?" he said as he gave her a hug.  
"I don't know, but whatever it is I'm glad you did it."  
They both smiled as they sat down to eat.  
  
***  
  
While Fox and Kay were eating their anniversary dinner, the Lopez-Fitzgerald family was also sitting down to dinner with Sheridan and Charity, in the dining room at the Crane mansion. Miguel brought up the topic of Kay and Fox.  
"I think it's wonderful that Kay and Fox have each other, they seem to be very happy," Pilar voiced her opinion, with a smile.  
"I don't know, it just seems so weird," Miguel said, "Fox is so devious, what would Kay see in him?"  
Theresa had to argue with this point, "Miguel, Fox is a perfectly nice guy. He's less sneaky than you think. He really does like Kay, and he treats her like a queen. She's very lucky."  
Luis raised an eyebrow in Sheridan's direction. She caught the signal that Luis figured something was up with Theresa. She knew he wanted to talk about it, so she excused herself from the table. He followed a couple seconds later. They met up in the hallway outside the washroom.  
"What is it, Luis?" Sheridan asked him after making sure no one could see them.  
"I just wanted to talk to you about Theresa, but first," he kissed her.  
She smiled, "Luis, you're so great. But what's up with Theresa?"  
"Did you notice how strongly she was defending Fox?"  
"Yes, but they're friends. Naturally she would stand up for him."  
He thought about that. "I guess, but I could tell, there's something in her voice. I think she may think of Fox as more than just a friend."  
"You mean, she's in love with him? But what about Ethan?"  
"I don't know. But I really think there's something about her and Fox."  
"I suppose so," Sheridan shrugged, "Well, what about Miguel? I think he may be jealous of Kay being with another man."  
"You know, I think you're right. He did seem a little strange when he was talking about Fox."  
"This is intriguing. We can talk later, we should get back now," Sheridan noticed.  
"Right."  
They went back to the table and everyone finished dinner. The subject of Kay and Fox was not brought up again. 


	8. Chapter 8

***  
  
Shortly after dinner, Miguel was talking to Paloma on the phone. He was telling her of his growing feelings for Kay.  
"Paloma, what's wrong with me? I'm in love with Charity, but I think I'm starting to like Kay, too. She's got a boyfriend, and I think I'm jealous."  
"Miguel, I'm not sure what it is. Maybe you are in love with Kay as well as Charity. I think you've got to figure out which one of them you want to be with. But remember, Kay seems to be in love with this Fox guy, and you're with Charity."  
Miguel looked worried, "I guess you're right, Paloma. Thanks for the advice. I've got to go now."  
"Talk to you soon, Miguel."  
"Bye," he said before they hung up.  
He thought for awhile about what his sister had said. He should think about which girl he wanted to be with. Kay or Charity. He thought about it and eventually came to a conclusion.  
  
***  
  
"Miguel, I'm sorry to call you so late. But I need some advice," Theresa sounded really stressed out that night at 11pm.  
"It's not that late, what is it, Theresa?"  
"I'm not sure what I feel. I think…" she trailed off, too nervous to tell him.  
Miguel asked, "You think what?"  
"I think I'm in love. With Fox."  
"WHAT?" he screeched over the phone.  
"Keep your voice down! You'll disturb the whole house!"  
"You love Fox?"  
"I think I do."  
"Wow," he said, thinking, "You know, it's funny. I think I'm falling in love with Kay."  
She laughed, "But you're with Charity."  
He joined in her laughter, "And you've always loved Ethan!" They suddenly stopped laughing. "This isn't funny. What do we do?  
Theresa told him, "Give me some time. I'll think of something. I've got to go, I'll call you in the morning."  
"Bye," he said and they hung up. He wondered what Theresa could possibly be thinking of. But with her, it could be anything.   
In her room in the spacious Crane mansion, Theresa was up for awhile longer coming up with a plan for her and Miguel. Since they both wanted parts of this couple, the only way to do it would be to break them up. And in the end, she would get Fox and Miguel would get Kay. She thought to herself, "Ethan is a thing of my past. I guess Lopez-Fitzgerald's don't always marry their first love. But I was such a child back then; I didn't know what I wanted. But now I know that Fox is going to be mine. We were meant to be together, and fate will make sure that we will be. Fate will also take care of Miguel and Kay. They're soulmates, just like Fox and I. We'll have to break up Fox and Kay to make this work. I'll be the shoulder that Fox cries on when they finally do break up. It'll all work out in the end."  
Once she worked out most of the details of the plan, she finally drifted off to sleep.  
Around 1am, Fox knocked on her door. "Theresa?"  
She woke up, but didn't realize that someone was at the door. She heard Fox's voice calling her again, it was like music to her ears. "Fox?" she answered sleepily.  
He entered her room excitedly, "Step-mommy, I just got back from Kay's. I had the most wonderful date."  
She leaned over and turned on her lamp. "That's good. Couldn't it have waited until morning?"  
"Sorry. I guess it can wait," he turned to leave.  
She called him back, "Don't bother, I'm up now." He came back and sat beside her on the bed. "So what happened?"  
"She remembered that it was our 6-month anniversary. She made me dinner," Fox smiled.  
"That's so sweet. What'd she make?"  
"Pasta, with a sauce she invented herself. And a lemon meringue for dessert. She's a good cook. Much better than her mom."  
"Fox, honey, a lot of people can cook better than Grace Bennett," Theresa told him with a giggle.  
"I know. It's sad really. How could someone invent something like Tomato Soup Cake and then think people will actually like it?"  
"You got me. It's one of the greatest mysteries of life."  
They smiled at each other. Fox continued his account of his date with Kay.  
  
To be continued soon... 


	9. Chapter 9

***  
  
Meanwhile, Grace and Kay had sat down to breakfast together. After Grace had burnt the pancakes, Kay decided to take over and made them scrambled eggs.   
"Kay, how are things with you and Fox?"  
"They're fine, mom. Couldn't be better."  
Charity walked in the kitchen for breakfast still in her pyjamas.  
"Charity, why are you still in your pyjamas? You always get dressed before breakfast," Grace asked her niece, concernedly.   
She had an awful look on her face and her eyes were red. She sniffled and answered Grace, "Miguel broke up with me!!"  
"What? Why would he do that? I thought you two were in love!" Grace said as she gave Charity a hug.  
"I don't know! W-we were talking on the phone late last ni-ight and he just broke up with me! He h-hung up and said he had to g-go before he could tell me why," Charity sobbed into Grace's shoulder.   
Kay walked over and patted her on the shoulder, "That sucks, Charity. I hope everything works out okay for you." She turned to leave.  
"Wait, Kay!"  
Kay turned around, "What?"  
"Umm, did Miguel mention anything to you? I mean, you're his best friend and everything…"  
"His best friend. We haven't been best friends for about a year now." Kay thought. "No, he hasn't mentioned anything to me about it. I'll ask him next time I see him though, okay?"   
"All right, thanks, Kay."  
Kay left to go meet Fox. "Yeah right, I'll ask him. Like I care why he broke up with Charity."  
  
***  
  
Fox was about to go take a shower that morning when he noticed that Theresa was using his. He went back into his room and waited for her to come out. When she finally did, with a towel barely covering her naked body, he stumbled over his words for a minute, then managed to squeak out, "Why are you using my shower?"  
"I'm sorry, Fox," she blushed, "Mine was broken."  
He looked at her skeptically, "How many bathrooms are there in this mansion?"  
"Umm…a lot."  
"Yeah. How come you choose mine?"  
"Well, yours is the closest, and anyone else would have killed me for using their shower."  
"Yeah, you've got a point. Whatever. Next time, could you ask me first?"  
"Sure, sorry about that."  
"Don't worry about it. Just go back to your room. I need a shower now."  
"Of course," she said as she left.  
Once in the hallway, she smiled to herself. Her plan was working. Fox could barely talk when he saw her half naked. And Miguel had already broken up with Charity. Things were going smoother than Theresa could have hoped. 


	10. Chapter 10

***  
  
That night, Kay and Fox had another date. They were watching scary movies at her house. They were in the middle of "Cujo" when the doorbell rang. It frightened Kay and she screamed.  
"Kay, honey, it's okay. It's just the doorbell," Fox reassured her.  
She took a deep breath, "Right." He got up to answer the door when she insisted, "Don't leave me here by myself."  
He gave her a hug and they walked to the door together. The two of them were pretty surprised to see Theresa, nearly in tears.  
"Theresa, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Fox asked as he gave Theresa a hug.  
"It's awful! Julian had me thrown out of the mansion! I don't know what I'm going to do!"  
"He did what?" Fox asked in disbelief.  
"That's awful, Theresa!" Kay told her.  
"Yeah! He had Bruce say that the wedding never happened. He was our witness and now it's saying it's all a hoax. Julian even had the people in Bermuda get rid of our marriage license so we're not married. There's nothing I can do, I've lost everything." She took the liberty and walked over and sat on the couch.  
"Theresa, don't be silly. You haven't lost everything. So, you don't own the Crane fortune, did you even really want it?"  
"Well, I guess not. But I was going to do good things with the money. I wanted to give little Ethan a good home, with all of the things that I never had."  
"But Theresa, that's not what matters in life," Fox said, "Ethan needs a loving family, and people who care for him. I'm sure that when he's old enough, he'll appreciate your love more than the Crane billions."  
"I guess so, Fox. But I liked things the way they were. I was going to make life better for little Ethan."  
Kay had something to say, "Theresa, his life isn't going to be any better because he's got money. He's got the most loving family I know, and he'll appreciate it when he gets older. He doesn't know what money is right now. He just knows that he's loved. And that's all that matters."  
"And, it's not like you're exactly homeless, Theresa. You can stay with Pilar, I'm sure she'd love to have you back."  
"I think you're right, Ethan. Thanks. You too, Kay. I've got some stuff to do, I'll see you later," Theresa said as she left.  
"Bye!" Fox and Kay both called after her.  
They sat back down on the couch. "Wow, she's really shaken up about that. I never thought that she fit in as a Crane anyway. She'll be happier with her family."  
"That's true. Although, it must have been nice to have that kind of money for awhile. You could just spend whatever you wanted and buy anything," Kay stared off into space for a minute.  
"It is nice, but it gets tiring after awhile. Most people who've been brought up with lots of money lose sight of what's important in life. They just don't have the right values."  
"You're right. Being rich is great, but only to a certain extent."  
  
***  
  
Later that week, Miguel and Kay were hanging out. She missed him and thought that they should spend some time together. They'd decided to go to his house. Pilar had welcomed her in, and they sat down together in the living room with some popcorn to watch a movie.   
"Kay, do you think I did the right thing?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"With Charity. Do you think is was it a bad idea to break up with her?"  
"Do you still love her?"  
"No."  
"Then you did the right thing. It's not right to lead someone on when you haven't got feelings for them."  
Miguel smiled, "You're right. Thanks, Kay."  
"You're welcome, Miguel," she said as she snuggled up closer to him. 


	11. Chapter 11

***  
  
Throughout the next month, Theresa and Miguel kept up little games like these to try and get Fox and Kay to want to be with them. But Fox and Kay were not stupid. They saw that something was up with their friends. They were talking about it one night in her bedroom.  
"Kay, have you noticed anything weird about Theresa lately?"  
"What do you mean, Fox?"  
"I don't know, she seems kind of...flirty with me," he said awkwardly.  
She thought for a minute, "I guess so, yeah, now that you mention it. You know, Miguel's kind of been the same with me. He's wanted to hang out a lot more now that he broke up with Charity."  
"Hmm…this is strange. Our friends should not be acting like this."  
"You're right. Do you suppose that they like us, in that way?"  
"Well, maybe," Fox thought, "Wait a minute, no way! That's ridiculous! Theresa, liking me? Yeah right!"  
"Hey, yeah! Miguel always made it perfectly clear that him and I were not going to happen. And we all know that Theresa loves Ethan. She chases after him like a hungry cat after a mouse."  
"Exactly! What were we thinking?"  
She laughed, "I don't know, but it was crazy!" They were quiet for a minute while they thought about how silly the idea was. "Say, I've got an idea," Kay said as she kissed Fox.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah." She walked over to her stereo and put on a CD; "Tango Shoes" by Bif Naked started playing. She stood where he could see her well and started to take off her shirt. He watched her eagerly. Her body moved to the beat as she did a strip show for him. She took his hand and pulled him off the bed. Going along with the song, they began to tango.   
Soon enough, the song ended. Kay changed it to "Love Cliché" by Bran Van 3000. She sat on her bed, turned to Fox and said, "Your turn."  
His eyebrows went up in surprise. "Oh, you want me to put on a little show for you, hmm?"  
"For sure. I stripped for you. Come on, Fox, don't be shy," she teased.  
He looked unsure, solely for her benefit. "Well, I guess," he said grudgingly.  
"All right," she smiled. "Let's see it. How well can Nicholas Foxworth Crane strut his stuff?"  
"Kay, now you're just being ridiculous. You've seen me strip before."  
She laughed, "Yeah, I know. But you're just so sexy."  
He laughed as he started unbuttoning his shirt in tune to the music. She whistled for him. He unzipped his pants to reveal that he was going commando that day. Fox pulled Kay off the bed and held her close to him for a few seconds. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.   
He looked deep into her eyes for a minute, then told her for the first time, "Kay, I love you."  
She looked shocked and delighted, all at the same time. "I love you too, Fox."  
He smiled as he pulled her close. They fell back onto the bed in a kiss. 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to all the people who review this story. It motivates me to write more, and some of my ideas do come from your suggestions and comments. Please do keep reviewing! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I had some ideas and wanted a bit of suspense at the end of this. :) Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
The next day things started to take a different turn. They were hanging out at the Book Café and Theresa had been flirting with Fox again, this time right in front of Kay.  
"Oh, Fox! You're so funny!" Theresa giggled after Fox told a joke that wasn't really all that funny.  
Kay gave her a weird look. "It wasn't that funny, Theresa."  
"Sure it was, Kay. I just don't think you necessarily understood it."  
"I did. And Fox is funny, I know. But his joke wasn't." Kay started wondering how Theresa could possibly think that the joke was funny. Then it hit her, "You're flirting with Fox, aren't you?!?"  
"What? Why would you think that, Kay?"  
"Yeah really, she knows I'm with you," Fox said, "Why would she flirt with me?"  
"Because she's in love with you! It's so obvious I don't know how I didn't notice this before!"  
"Kay, don't be silly. Theresa is not in love with me. Are you, Theresa?"  
She paused a minute before answering, "Of course not. How could you think that, Kay?"  
Kay threw up her hands in frustration. "Whatever! I'm leaving!" With having said that, she left the café.  
Theresa and Fox were left in silence for a minute before she spoke, "She's right, you know."  
He stared at her before asking, "Uh, what?"  
"I am in love with you, Fox."  
He was so shocked that he could only stare at her. The expression on his face reminded her of when Rachel told Ross that she was pregnant with his child on Friends. She smiled at Fox encouragingly.  
  
***  
  
Kay had left the Book Café in a hurry, without much idea where she could go. She quickly decided to take the short walk over to Miguel's. She arrived soon and Pilar let her up to his room so they could talk.  
"Miguel, what the hell is wrong with Theresa? Her constant flirting with Fox is driving me insane!" she burst through the door frantically.  
"What? Is she still doing that?" Kay didn't notice how guilty the tone in his voice was.  
"Yes! It's like she's in love with him or something!"  
"Ah, I'm sure it's nothing. It'll blow over in a week. I wouldn't worry too much about it, Kay."  
"Wouldn't worry about it? My boyfriend's best friend, other than me, is in love with him and you're telling me not to worry about it? What is wrong with you, Miguel?"  
"Kay, nothing's wrong with me. Listen, I've got something important to tell you," he said in a serious tone as he took her hands in his and made her sit down on the bed beside him.   
"All right, what is it?" 


	13. Chapter 13

***  
  
Kay was walking down the street after having just left Miguel's. She was so shocked she'd just left him in his room, wondering what she felt. She remembered their conversation all too clearly.   
"Listen, I've got something important to tell you," he'd said.   
"All right, what is it?"  
He'd looked into her eyes for what felt like an eternity to Kay before he had answered, "I'm in love with you, Kay."  
After that she just ran out. She had no idea what to say. Finally, the man she'd loved for nearly her entire life finally loved her in return. But she was with someone else now. Someone who she loved very much.   
She reached the Book Café and got a table. She ordered her café mocha and started to think about what she was going to do.  
"Should I stay with Fox? I love him so much and don't want to leave him. But I've always loved Miguel, and this is a chance in a lifetime. He might lose interest soon and if things don't work out with Fox, and never be able to be with Miguel again. If only someone would send me some sort of sign...to tell me what to do."  
  
***  
  
Later that night Fox and Kay were over at his house, talking about what went on that day.   
"Theresa is in love with me."  
"And Miguel is in love with me."  
"What are we going to do? I mean, I don't love Theresa. And you don't love Miguel." When she didn't answer right away, he sensed something was up. "You don't love Miguel, right?"  
"Fox, I should have told you something a long time ago."  
He looked a little freaked out, "What is it?"  
"For nearly all of my life, I've loved Miguel. But all of that changed when I met you…I think."  
"Wow. Well, I guess you have to sort things out."  
"Aren't you going to tell me that I have to pick you?"  
"No. See, I love you. But I don't want to be with you if I know that you'd rather be with someone else. Make your decision, Kay. I'll support you either way, as long as I know you're happy."  
Her heart melted at that moment. But she still had some thinking to do. She went home and spent most of the night considering her options.  
  
***  
  
"Theresa?" Fox asked, pushing her bedroom door open the next morning.  
"Fox! Hi, what's up?" She came bouncing out of her adjoining bathroom wrapped in a towel.  
"I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."  
"Okay. What did you want to talk about?"  
"How you told me you loved me."   
They sat down on the bed together and started to talk.  
"Theresa, you know I'm with Kay. I'm not in love with you and I never will be. I love you as a friend, nothing more."  
"What about Miguel?"  
"What about him?"  
"He told Kay how he feels. What if she chooses him?"  
"That changes nothing. If she wants to be with him, then that's that. It won't make me fall in love with you."  
"You're just fooling yourself, Fox. You know you love me. You just don't know you know." She said these as her final words before heading back into the bathroom.  
He was left confused. "What?" 


	14. Chapter 14

***  
  
Shortly after Theresa left him, Fox was in the dining room eating breakfast. She came down from her room to get a bit of food before leaving for the day.   
  
"Theresa, I wanted to talk to you again. We didn't get to finish our conversation before you left this morning."  
  
"Okay, but I haven't got much time," she said, sitting down beside him.  
  
"I'm not in love with you. I'm not, and I never will be. Theresa, you're great, but not for me. I only like you as a friend."  
  
"Fox, you're wrong. Deep down you love me, and someday you're going to realize it. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Can you really? Then look at me now and tell me I'm in love with you." He looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
She looked back at him. Theresa tried with everything she had, but she couldn't see what she wanted. Deep down, she knew Fox didn't love her the way she wanted him to.  
  
"You're right, Fox. You're not in love with me," she said, defeated. "I'll leave you alone now."  
  
He shook his head as she left. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ring brochure. "Well, I've got more important things to worry about now. Theresa will be fine."  
  
***  
  
"What should I do? Who should I be with?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Simone, you're my best friend! You're supposed to know what I should do!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, Kay. This time I don't know. It's not like you can scheme your way out of this situation like you usually do."  
  
Kay glared at Simone. "That's not helping."  
  
"I know! Let's make a pros and cons list! Weigh the good things against the bad. That could help you decide."  
  
"Simone, get real. Remember what happened to Ross when he tried to do that about Rachel and Julie? That didn't help him solve anything."  
  
"Come on, Kay. This isn't a television show. It couldn't hurt. It's not like we'll type up the list."  
  
"Well, I guess we could try."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Simone went over to Kay's desk and pulled out a pen and some paper. "Let's get writing!"  
  
"Okay, let's start with the pros for Miguel. I can think of some."  
  
"Great! I'll write, you just talk."  
  
"Let's start with his eyes, I love how soft and sweet they are. I can see into his soul and I know what a good person he is. And I love his hair, it's so soft."  
  
"Good. Now do a couple for Fox," Simone told Kay once she'd written the first ones down.  
  
"I love his smile. It melts my heart. And I love his hair too. He's got such a wonderful body. He makes me feel so special. He makes me feel like I'm the only person in the world who matters." Kay had a dreamy look on her face as she talked about Fox.  
  
Simone brought her back to reality again. "Now think of some cons for Miguel."  
  
Kay sighed. "It's been a never-ending battle with him. I've always longed for him, and he never returned my feelings until now. But with Fox the empty longing is gone. He fills that void and makes me feel whole."  
  
"Kay, I think you know who you want."  
  
"I think you're right, Simone. I'm going to talk to him right now."  
  
The two girls hugged and Kay went off to find the man she would spend the rest of her life with. 


	15. Chapter 15

***  
  
In a ring shop, Fox was wandering around aimlessly. He was deciding between two rings and needed help. He'd called Simone and she was coming over to help him. He paced back and forth waiting for her, while looking at the rings.  
  
She finally showed up and without saying hello Fox held out the rings for Simone to pick one.  
  
She looked at them both very carefully. Then pointed the one on the left and said, "That one is perfect."  
  
With a sigh of relief he said, "Good. That's the one I was leaning towards." Fox turned to the salesman, who looked a little annoyed, and said, "I'll take that one," and held out the ring.  
  
"Good choice, Mr. Crane, sir. The lucky lady will be most delighted, I am sure."   
  
"Thank you," Fox said as he and Simone left with the ring. "Simone, I have to find the most romantic way to propose to Kay. You know her well, can you help me with that, too?"  
  
"Sure!" Simone said. She and Fox spend the rest of the day together, planning the proposal. 


End file.
